The Proper Bonkers Doctor
"NO! But That's Impossible!" -Proper Bonkers, The Evil Emojis Character The Proper Bonkers Doctor acts like someone who's just had twelve packets of raw sugar- a powerhouse of energy, which makes up for his lack of creativity when it comes to saving the day, as he often just uses the sonic screwdriver. PB is also proficient in playing the Ukulele, as seen in Vengeance of Vayten, ''and is trained in martial arts- including Soncjitzu ([[Day of The Ninja|''Day of The Ninja]]). Outfit The Proper Bonkers Doctor wears a shirt, jeans, jacket and running shoes, with the occasional waistcoat or hoodie to accompany it. He also wears sunglasses from time to time. In Series 1, he occasionally swapped his black suit jacket out for a dark blue coat. In The Evil Emojis, he also added a waistcoat to his ensemble, and he briefly wore a tartan tie in Day of The Ninja. His black suit jacket had a red badge on it. In Series 2, The Doctor wore an outfit in more blue hues, with a grey waistcoat and a black pinstripe jacket replacing previous elements of his outfit. Later, he would replace his pinstripe jacket for his most famous grey jacket with an eye badge. He completed his new look with a dark blue tie. His final main style consists of checked shirts and a black woollen waistcoat, but otherwise looked the same as previously, minus the tie. In Series 4, The Doctor reverted back to regular shirts and ties, in addition to wearing a blue-lined blazer to avoid becoming the Anti-Doctor. This does not work. Adventures A Bonkers Beginning After his regeneration, The Doctor instantly has a craving for some good food. He tried a range of food until settling upon Custard Creams, which became his favourite food (until his discovery of Peanut Butter some point before the events in AMAZING ANNIVERSARY). After this The Doctor rummaged around the TARDIS Wardrobe to create a (somewhat jumbled) new outfit. The Doctor faces evil sentient Emojis who have escaped the internet, which he defeats with ease but it leaves him feeling weaker than he did before. Seeking help, he goes to the mythical monastery of ninjitzu, where he encounters Ninja Bob. He trains with Ninja Bob, until an alien mercenary attempts to kill The Doctor. The Doctor retaliates with sonicjitzu, killing the mercenary and leaving Ninja Bob in awe of The Doctor. From then on, Ninja Bob and The Doctor travel together on many amazing adventures creating a friendship what would stand the test of time. However, they encounter evil lamps, which kill Ninja Bob. Distraught by this, The Doctor murders the lamps and becomes really sad. So sad that he can't enjoy adventures as his usual energetic self. However, when encountering a mysterious mirror, The Doctor's body is taken over by The Anti-Doctor, leaving The Proper Bonkers Doctor in his own mindscape. He has a deep conversation with his former self in the mindscape, where he gains the knowledge to escape at his own free will, taking his body back. In Too Many Doctor Who's, The Proper Bonkers Doctor materializes to replace The AMAZING Doctor, where he retreats back to the TARDIS and is replaced by The Silent Doctor. He appears later in the white void, in which he assists all the other doctors to defeat Tape Van, and then has a party with all the Doctors, until Lancashire Doctor is hit in the face with a Yorkshire Tea Teabag. Further Bonkersness Later on, The Doctor picks up Maths child Adric, and they go on many adventures. Well, actually they go on about two adventures, and then The Doctor forgets about him and leaves him in the middle of nowhere. The Garden of Death Coming Soon An Old Friend Coming Soon Time of Dalek Coming Soon Victory of The Master of The Doctor Coming Soon Redesign of The Doctor Coming Soon Cybermen of Doom Coming Soon Time Disturbance of The Doctor Coming Soon Deep Canon Coming Soon A Ripper in Time Coming Soon Two Many Doctor Who's?: Which Who is Doctor Who? Coming Soon The Christmas Miracle: PBZilla Coming Soon Further Adventures with The AMAZING Doctor Coming Soon 'Day of The Moustache' Coming Soon Audios The Four Doctors Coming Soon 221Bonkers Coming Soon Vengeance of Vayten Coming Soon The Doctor Showdown Coming Soon Rock in The Suburbs Coming Soon Future Ends Coming Soon Brief Resurrection PB is brought back from beyond the grave by Ninja Bob and SARA. He teams up with The Moustache Doctor and The Steampunk Doctor to take down Mary Sue. He collects the Sonic Screwdriver of Razzilon, and faces down Mary Sue with it. Despite Mary Sue revealing to him that the majority of his universe is a lie, he uses the sonic screwdriver to push him out of existence anyways. As a reward, The Proper Bonkers Doctor gets new adventures, which have already happened (The Audio Adventures), leaving him to ponder on whether Mary Sue had changed in his last few seconds or not. It is assumed that shortly afterwards, PB phased back into non-existence- seeming as he had to be dead if AMAZING and all his successors were to exist. Apperances * DWFF 1.X - The New Doctor * DWFF 1.1 - The Evil Emojis * DWFF 1.2 - Day of The Ninja * DWFF 1.3 - The Lamps of Death * DWFF 1.4 - The Anti-Doctor * DWFF 2.1 - The Garden of Death * DWFF 2.2 - An Old Friend * DWFF 2.3 - Time of Dalek * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever * DWFF 2.4 - Victory of The Moustache of The Doctor * DWFF 3.1 - Redesign of The Doctor * DWFF 3.2 - Cybermen of Doom * DWFF 3.3 - Time Disturbance of The Doctor * AMAZING FOUR: Deep Canon * Series 2, Episode 1: The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) * DWFF 3.X - Day of The Moustache * AMAZING: Sad Goodbye (Cameo) * AMAZING ANNIVERSARY: A Ripper In Time * DWFF 4.1 - The Four Doctors * DWFF 4.2 - 221Bonkers * DWFF 4.3 - Vengeance of Vayten * DWFF 4.4 - The Doctor Showdown * DWFF 4.5 - Rock In The Suburbs * DWFF 4.6 - Future Ends * Rude Doctor: The Rudeness Awakens * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? * DWFF 6.1 - Normality of The Doctor * DWFF 6.3 - Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future * AMAZING FIVE: Age of Clown * Doctor Who 4X01 FanFilm Parody: The Lonely Sod * DWFF 6.X - Canonmageddon * DWAA 1.1 - The Company of My Shelves * DWAA 1.2 - Monking Around * DWAA 1.3 - Abyss of The Playbus * DWAA 1.4 - Two Funerals and a Miracle Category:Doctors